Lavender Town
Lavender Town (Japanese: シオンタウン Shion Town) is a small town located in northeast Kanto, just south of the Rock Tunnel. The citizens of Lavender Town in Generation I and Generation III claim Lavender Town is known mainly for ghost sightings in the Pokémon Tower and as the main gravesite of Pokémon. In Generation and the town is noticeably modernized with the inclusion of a broadcasting station. The citizens claim the s that appear in the Tower are the spirits of Pokémon that have died. North of Lavender is and the Rock Tunnel. West of the town is , while to the south is and the . Slogan Generations I-III The Noble Purple Town (Japanese: シオンは　むらさき　とうとい　いろ Shion is the color of purple nobility.) Generation IV The Noble Town (Japanese: とうとさの　にじむ　まち The town oozing with nobleness.) Places of interest Pokémon Tower In Generations and , Pokémon Tower is a seven-floor graveyard that holds the grave of departed Pokémon. On all seven floors, the tower houses hundreds of graves of deceased . Many people visit the building daily to pay their respects to the fallen. On all floors other than the first two, though, the possibility of being attacked by wild Pokémon is present. Populated by s, it was notable for numerous sightings (Pokémon killed by Team Rocket), as well as the location of Team Rocket's kidnapping of Mr. Fuji. Although players can encounter Pokémon here, they can not be seen or captured unless they have a Silph Scope. Aside from graves, the tower is home to wild as well as many Pokémon. Prior to the player's visit, Team Rocket tried to steal the Cubone to sell their valuable skulls. In the process, a mother that was protecting her Cubone child was killed. of the mother Marowak haunted the tower until / was able to knock it out, setting her spirit free. The Ghost-type Pokémon in the tower appear to have a unique ability to disguise themselves as literal ghosts. Any Pokémon who attempts to fight ghosts without the trainer having a Silph Scope will be "too scared to move" and hence will be unable to attack or do anything else except run. However, the Silph Scope will reveal their true natures and identity, allowing the Pokémon to be engaged in battle. Kanto Radio Tower In Generation II and , the tower was converted to the Kanto Radio Tower, with all graves being moved to either the House of Memories or underground. The new House of Memories is placed where the Poké Mart has been before. The Kanto radio tower can be entered, like its Johto counterpart, but only the ground floor, as the upper floors are completely off limits. This was done to prevent a similar take over that was seen in Johto. Talking to the receptionist on the ground floor, the player can receive a Pokégear radio card for Kanto. The Radio Tower broadcasts music and radio programs, including the Poké Flute channel, to the radios and Pokégear of Kanto. After restoring power to Kanto by fixing the generator at the Kanto Power Plant, Trainers can receive the from the manager of the tower, allowing Pokégears to tune into the Poké Flute channel, which can be used to move from its slumber. The stairs in Generation II lead down into a basement instead of up into the tower, but the player is blocked by a guard. Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House The Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House (Japanese: あいのボランティアポケモンハウス Caring Volunteer Pokémon House), located in central Lavender Town, was founded by Mr. Fuji in order to care for abandoned and orphaned Pokémon. Many members of the organization live in the safe house, looking after the abandoned Pokémon. Many Pokémon have stayed at the Volunteer Pokémon House over time, including , , and after the Team Rocket attack on the Pokémon Tower, . A newborn has been Mr. Fuji's biggest concern ever since the attack on the Pokémon Tower and the death of its mother at the hands of Team Rocket, with him praying for it every night and caring for it everyday in the Volunteer Pokémon House. After going through the Pokémon Tower and defeating Team Rocket, Mr. Fuji will give the player a Poké Flute in gratitude. The player then uses this flute to progress the game. The Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House is in fact Mr. Fuji's own house, however, it is designed for abandoned Pokémon. There is a pen in the corner for Pokémon to play in, and a kitchen area that has a delicious smelling odor admitting from it. There are also Pokémon magazines lined on the shelf, such as the Pokémon Insider, Pokémon Fan, and on the table there is an open copy of Pokémon Fan Magazine with a clipping of the Monthly Grand Prize Draw application form missing. In addition to this there are several different kind of pot plants around the room and a TV with a show about a Pokémon having fun. Name Rater The Name Rater is located in the south end of town, and allows the player to change, or grant a nickname to any of their Pokémon. If the Pokémon was caught by the player that currently owns it, he'll say that the name could be better and offer the player the option of changing it. If the Pokémon he's judging was obtained via a trade, he will say that the name is perfect and refuse to change it. However, if both players have identical Trainer IDs and secret IDs, he will allow name changes. House of Memories The House of Memories, named Soul House in Generation II, is a small building located on the south-eastern side of Lavender Town during the events of Generation II and IV. The House of Memories was built to hold graves from the Pokémon Tower when it was converted to the Kanto Radio Tower. There are many chambers within the building, but they cannot be accessed by anyone other than Mr. Fuji. There are no wild Pokémon or found within the House of Memories. Silph Scope advertisement In Generation I and , there's a sign advertising the Silph Scope. Demographics Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow Lavender Town's population is 36. Most of these people are inside the Pokémon Tower. Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Lavender Town's population is 27. This decline is due to the Pokémon Tower being converted into the Kanto Radio Tower. Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Lavender Town's population is 41. Most of the population here are brought up living around the Pokémon Tower, so they believe in ghosts and they are very religious, attending services at the Tower and praying for Pokémon's well-being. The number makes it the third largest settlement in Kanto. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver In , the population of Lavender Town is 30. Lavender Town suffered a large decline in population from FireRed and LeafGreen to HeartGold and SoulSilver. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} Items Difference between generations Generation I and III Lavender Town is very consistent in the way of layout, with a Pokémon Center in the north-western district of the town, the Pokémon Tower on the eastern side of town, the Lavender Volunteer Pokémon House, located in central Lavender Town, the Name Rater and other residential house on the southern side, and the Poké Mart located on the south-eastern side. The Pokémon Tower in Generation I is cave-like on the outside with the Tower covered by rocks and mountain, however, this isn't the case in Generation III and the building is a complete tower. Apart from this, most aesthetic features have been enhanced. Trees have become bigger, the cement road has been changed to a gravel path, flowers are more visible and most other sprites have been upgraded to Generation III standards. Generation II and IV In Generation II and only, the tower was converted into a Radio Tower, broadcasting music and radio programs, including the Poké Flute channel, to the radios and Pokégear of Kanto. Unlike the Goldenrod Radio Tower in Goldenrod City, only one floor, the ground floor, is open to the public as a result of Team Rocket's infiltration of the Goldenrod tower. The stairs in Generation II lead down into a basement instead of up into the tower, but the player is blocked by a guard. To compensate for the loss of the burial site, the graves were moved to a small building, the Soul House, at the south end of the town. Most of them were placed in secret chambers that only Mr. Fuji knows about. In Generation IV, the Soul House was renamed House of Memories. The House of Memories was built over the Poké Mart, which was relocated next to the Pokémon Center in the north-western district of Lavender Town. In the spin-off games In Pokémon Pinball In , Lavender Town appears on the Red table; catchable include , , , , , , , and . In the anime In the main series In the anime, Lavender Town appeared in The Tower of Terror, where traveled there to a Pokémon to fight Sabrina, and ends up befriending a . The episode is focused on the Pokémon Tower, though its features are very different to its in-game design. The tower is home to some playful , , and . When Ash and Pikachu were flying with the Ghost Pokémon, Lavender Town's skyscrapers were seen in the background. The Battle Dome is also located near the city. In Pokémon Origins ]] Lavender Town played a major role in File 2: Cubone. After making his way to Lavender Town through Rock Tunnel, soon heard how Team Rocket had taken over the Pokémon Tower as their new base, and that Mr. Fuji, a local resident, had been captured by them when he had tried to convince them to leave. Willing to help driving Team Rocket away and save Mr. Fuji, Red volunteered to go into the tower, despite the persistent rumors of a appearing there. , overhearing the conversation, decided save Mr. Fuji himself and become the hero instead of Red. However, on the fifth floor of the Pokémon Tower, he encountered a ghost, which chased him down several floors, where here encountered Red. As Red bravely stayed to battle the ghost, Blue snuck past them back upstairs, where he stole a Silph Scope from a . He took the Scope to Red, who was able to use it to identify the ghost as the mother of , , who had been killed by Team Rocket. After the ghost of Marowak had been calmed down, Red entered the top floor, defeated Team Rocket in a battle, and saved Mr. Fuji. As a thanks for driving Team Rocket away, Mr. Fuji gave Red a Poké Flute and a pair of mysterious gems. Afterwards, Red departed Lavender Town to continue his journey. Lavender Town made a reappearance in File 4: Charizard, where Mr. Fuji learned from Reina how Blue had been defeated by a really strong Pokémon at the Cerulean Cave. Hearing this, Mr. Fuji understood what the Pokémon in question was. Later, when Red headed to Cerulean Cave to catch the Pokémon, , Mr. Fuji, upon hearing of this, understood that Red's only hope of victory lied within the stones he had given him, revealed to be a Key Stone and a Charizardite X from the Kalos region. Sure enough, his prediction soon came true, as Red managed to use the stones to Mega Evolve his and defeat Mewtwo, giving him a chance to catch it. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga visited Lavender Town in Haunting My Dreams. After reuniting with and challenging Sabrina in Saffron City, they traveled to Lavender Town to stop a called the Black Fog, which was sucking out people and Pokémon's souls with its . Although Ash's plan to contain the Black Fog in a giant Poké Ball failed, escaping from it weakened Black Fog enough for it to become able to be caught in a regular Poké Ball. However, when Ash tried to catch the , it opted to kill itself with rather than let itself be caught by a human. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lavender Town appeared in Sigh For Psyduck and That Awful Arbok!. After arriving to the town, met Mr. Fuji, and learned that had disappeared into the ghost-infested Pokémon Tower two weeks earlier. Wanting to figure out what was going on, Red also entered the tower, encountering multiple zombie Pokémon and a mind-controlled Blue there. With Saur's help, Red was able to free Blue from the control of the that was possessing him and the zombies. Together, he and Blue found out that the culprit behind everything was Koga, an elite member of Team Rocket. Although Koga tried to kill the two with his , Blue was able to defeat it with his , allowing the two Trainers to escape the tower alive. Trivia * In the , Lavender Town is called Lavandia, which is the same as the name of Mauville City. * In the Japanese edition of the , is called シオンの Mount Shion, which is the same as the Japanese name of Lavender Town. * Contrary to popular belief, the Lavender Town background music was not altered between releases in Generation I. * In the Generation I games, after rescuing Mr. Fuji atop the Pokémon Tower, the player is automatically warped to his house, landing on the welcome mat's right tile. Due to an oddity, if the player then tries to immediately turn around and leave without moving from the tile, they will be unable to (even after saving and resetting the game). Walking at least one tile in any direction will restore the normal behavior of the mat's tile. Name origin Category:Kanto locations Category:Red, Blue and Yellow locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:FireRed and LeafGreen locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Pokémon Pinball locations Category:Towns de:Lavandia es:Pueblo Lavanda fr:Lavanville it:Lavandonia ja:シオンタウン zh:紫苑镇